zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Reiner Granat
Reiner Granat is one of the officers of the Guylos Special Mission Military Police Force Rottiger, a fictional group in the Zoids VS series. Biography Reiner came from an aristocratic family; his parents were governors to the Empire's elite forces. He is an assistant to Rottiger's captain, Claudia Diamant. Max Rubin was his mentor; he learned from Max about developing a Zoid's full growth potential. He is a rival to Zan Fel of Blue Unicorn and Leviathe Kanon of the Terra Geist organization. Reiner is described as a handsome but snobbish person (for example in the Zoids: Battle Legends Empire story mode, Reiner proved to Kouki Demon that he is superior, yet refuses to obey his commands), he is assertive especially his words are vicious enough to insult his rivals, and has taken much from Max. He secretly has feelings for Tita Breeze, but Tita is not aware of this. Claudia has feelings for Reiner, shown when he is in danger fighting with his Berserk Fury. Reiner rides high-potential Zoids like the Geno Breaker, Sabre Tiger, Lightning Saix or Berserk Fury. His personality somewhat resembles Thomas Richard Schubaltz from Zoids: Guardian Force and Harry Champ from Zoids: New Century Zero. And he carries the same rifle as Thomas; just like BEEK, he relies on his potential and the Berserk Fury's main organoid system. Character Relationships 'Max: '''Reiner respects Max in a military way, but secretly he always makes a joke out of him (e.g. he states that he is the only "gorilla" of the team, and a combination of him and relaxing on the beach), although Max is not aware of this. And Reiner is the one who analyzed his Blade Liger and told the tale of the one riding it. 'Claudia: 'Reiner is loyal to Claudia as her subordinates, he respects her so much than Max, and Claudia is aware for Reiner's actions when it comes in use of the Berserk Fury. 'Zan: 'Zan respects Reiner as his rival, but he does like his potential as a Zoid pilot, but Reiner only boasts his ability of piloting his Geno Breaker and Berserk Fury. But Zan tries to get Reiner a pain on his neck of being obsessed to Tita. Their rivalry resembles from Van Flyheight and Raven. 'Leviathe: 'Not only rivals, Reiner tends to seek Leviathe as well, he mocks and disrespects her for who she is. That's why Reiner "doesn't" expect any mercy to any people who has a connection to the Neo-Zenebas Empire. 'Zeru: '''While saving Juno Hera from Terra Geist, he managed to free Juno from the Death Meteor's core by firing a full bursted charged-particle cannon in it's armor. Leaving the Death Meteor in a burnout state, but Juno fell from it when Leviathe used her Zoid as an organoid to the Death Meteor. Reiner stated to Zeru about using his Berserk Fury's charged-particle cannon in full burst that no one could ever survive in such powerful blast even though Juno managed to fall down. Zoids piloted *Sabre Tiger *Iron Kong *Lightning Saix *Geno Breaker *Berserk Fury Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters